Soft Touches
by FosterLahey
Summary: Reader is a top ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was transferred to the Tower after the Sokovia Accords. Reader and Bucky have had a crush on each other since meeting. They've both been hesitant to act on their feelings…until Bucky accidentally catches the Reader masturbating to the thought of him. Smut ensues.


**Soft Touches**

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Reader

 **Word Count:** 2.6k+ **  
Warning:** Smut, slight angst, masturbation, language, fluff

 **Plot Summary** : Reader is a top ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was transferred to the Tower after the Sokovia Accords. Reader and Bucky have had a crush on each other since meeting. They've both been hesitant to act on their feelings…until Bucky accidentally catches the Reader masturbating to the thought of him. Smut ensues.

(A/N: I refuse to recognize the death of Pietro.)

* * *

You'd been working with the Avengers for the last few years since the Sokovia Accords. Tensions weren't so high now that Stark had finally stopped trying to actively put an end to Barnes. Your higher clearance level in S.H.I.E.L.D. allowed you to know that while Bucky was forced to serve Hydra, the Soldier was responsible for the death of Stark's parents. Despite Barnes being cleared of Hydra's mind control and activated for S.H.I.E.L.D. duty, everyone did their best to respectfully (and sometimes fearfully) cut him a wide birth. Everyone except you, Sam, Natasha, and Steve.

It was an easy friendship between the four of you. Not surprisingly, it took a while for Bucky to warm up to anyone other than Steve; persistence and comfort food were the way to that man's good graces. The four of you could be found in the Tower living room scarfing down snacks while catching up the ancient forties born men on pop culture. Thor, Tony, Bruce, the Maximoff twins and Vision were also known to pop by. Suddenly, the Tower began to feel more like home.

No one could really blame you for developing a bit of a crush on Barnes. He was incredibly easy on the eyes but it wasn't just his looks that suckered you in. He carried a warm gentleness in his soul. It was a stark contrast to the hardened armor he wore; some protections would never fade. Sometimes you could swear he was living sunshine. Hydra might have turned him into a lethal killing machine but they were never able to stamp out the pure goodness he radiated. Ever the professional, you were determined to keep your alone time with Barnes to the minimum. Unfortunately, your libido had other ideas.

You discovered a few weeks ago that climaxing while frantically whispering Bucky's name gave you some of the best orgasms you've ever had. It'd become sort of a habit. Go to work at the Tower, work out with Bucky, Natasha, Sam, and Steve. Rush home immediately when the sounds of Bucky's grunts and sight of sweat dripping from his taut body sends your brain into overdrive. As soon as you get past the door and lock it behind you, your hands are in your panties and you're chasing that orgasmic high you've become so dependent on.

For the first couple of weeks, Bucky agonized as he wondered what he'd done to upset you. Shame weighed heavily on his shoulders. He hadn't realized how much he craved just being around you. His quick eyes never missed the way you avoided his gaze or how you seemed to adamantly refuse to be physically around him for longer than absolutely necessary. After the third week, he decided if you no longer wanted to be his friend, he'd do everything in his power to make that choice easier on you.

The dynamic of your friend group was painfully disrupted. With you having abandoned movie nights and group dinners, Bucky retreated back into himself. It wasn't until you were gone that the Team realized how much of an impact you had on bringing Bucky out of that cocoon of self-hatred. He returned to his grumpy brooding self; gone were the easy smiles you coaxed out and the soft laughter you inspired.

Your abandonment took a toll on you as well. Your nightmares returned. Your work started to suffer. Sleep without getting yourself off was nearly impossible. You realized what an idiot you were being but the fear of rejection outweighed your logic. After five weeks of blatant avoidance and tension thicker than Hulk's fist, Natasha finally cornered you.

"What. The. Hell. Is going on. Between you and Barnes?" You were pinned against the wall with her arm pressed across your chest and her thigh between your knees. If you wanted, you could escape easily but something about the way she looked at you froze you in place. The protective gleam in her eyes warmed your heart. You felt the same pull. Her expression softened a bit at the sheepish look on your face.

"I have no idea what you mean." Natasha noted the lie immediately. For a top tier S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, you weren't trying very hard. She shifted her arm to your throat and pressed gently. You caved immediately.

"Alright! Alright! I give! Geez, you're scary." Natasha released you, satisfied she was finally going to get an answer. She gazed at you expectantly. You snorted.

"There isn't anything going on with me and Bucky-"

"Y/N..." her heavily implied warning cut you off. You snorted again.

" _If_ you would let me _finish_..."

She sighed, "Fine."

"There isn't anything going on between me and Barnes. As much as I would _fucking like there to be_ …" you trailed off. She kept staring, eyes narrowing. You suddenly got the feeling that if she possessed heat vision, you'd have been extra crispy right then. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you felt your guilt alleviate just a tad as you continued with your admission.

"I've been having sex fantasies about Barnes."

A sudden crash behind Natasha startled the hell out of you both. Turning towards the noise, you were greeted with a very stunned Steve Rogers. Embarrassment tainted both of your faces; his cheeks turned a brilliant red while your chestnut skin was immediately covered in goosebumps. An awkward silence weighed heavily in the air. Natasha suddenly exploded into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Of all the things you could have said," She managed between giggles, "I would never have guessed that." This was one of those moments you desperately wished for Pietro to pull one of his pranks and whisk you away. No such luck. It was Cap's turn to speak up

"Are you seriously telling me the only reason you've been avoiding Buck and the rest of us for the last _month_ or so is because _you're having sex fantasies about him_?"

"Having sex fantasies about who?" came Sam's voice. Oh _great_. You sincerely hoped this couldn't get any worse.

"Y/N. She's avoiding Barnes because she's having dirty thoughts about him," Natasha supplied.

"Nat!" you hissed. She just shrugged.

"What? He's going to find out sooner or later. Birdboy's nosier than I am."

You couldn't do anything but groan and hide your face with your hands. Sam's rambunctious laughter caused you to peek through your fingers. Steve's shoulders shook as he tried his hardest to suppress his amusement. Why can't you just disappear right fucking now?

"I swear: if any one of you tells _a single soul_ , I will make Hydra look like a bunch of toddlers having a temper tantrum." The promised violence laced in your tone shut them all up. Sam and Steve immediately walked away, picking up the books he dropped previously. Natasha just shook her head at you.

"Are you going to tell him or are you going to keep treating him like he's Judas?"

"Oh sure Nat, I'll just go up and say 'Hey Bucky. Sorry I've been avoiding you, I just couldn't keep the thoughts of you fucking me into the wall from taking over my brain every time I was near you. So it was easier to pretend you didn't exist.' Just how well do you think that's going to go over?"

"A little better than you, apparently…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Y/N. You and Barnes have been eye-fucking each other since you transferred here. I promise he would absolutely jump at the chance to 'fuck you into the wall'."

"Yeah…right." She just winked at you. Tony's voice on the overhead speaker thankfully brought an end to this humiliating conversation.

"Widow, to the briefing room please. And could you tell Y/N to meet Vision in the training room? We've got a fresh round of new recruits."

"I'm right here, Stark."

"So is she!" he protested. Natasha laughed at the two of you.

You and Natasha went your separate ways. You knew she wouldn't tell anyone your secret. You also knew she wouldn't stop pestering you until you finally confessed your feelings to Bucky. Sighing, you made your way to the training room. These new recruits would be a most welcome distraction.

You were right. After throwing yourself into training the new recruits, you were utterly exhausted. Heading to your room, you passed Bucky working out in the gym. Those familiar grunts penetrated your foggy brain and set your entire body on fire. You must have moaned out loud because Bucky immediately stopped what he was doing to locate the sound. The moment he met your gaze you scurried away.

Your heart threatened to burst from your chest as soon you locked your door behind you. Immediately undoing your pants and sliding them halfway down your thighs, you set to work. Making your way to your bed was far too much effort. Soft circular touches on your clit sent shivers through your body. Using your other arm to brace yourself against the wall, you sank two fingers into your eager cunt. Arousal coated your fingers and ran down your thighs. Thoughts of getting yourself off on Bucky drove you closer and closer to the edge. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky decided he'd had enough.

Stalking his way down the corridor to your dorm, he planned to give you a piece of his mind. Pausing outside your door long enough to knock, Bucky was greeted with the sound of you moaning his name. _What the hell_? He briefly wondered he'd imagined the sound until you moaned again. Bucky wasn't sure what startled him more, how quickly his cock reacted to the sound of your moans or the fact that you appeared to be getting yourself off while thinking about him. Frozen in place, he listened intently. During this solitary moment, Bucky had never been more thankful for the serum enhancing his hearing.

He could hear the soft whimpers you made while you plunged your fingers deep inside you. He could hear the rustle of your pants and the squeak of your boots. He could hear the sound of your blunt finger nails digging into the wall as you struggled to hold yourself up. Your breathing quickened. He was on the verge of bursting in his pants and he hadn't even touched himself yet. A sharp cry pierced the air and his name tumbled from your lips like a prayer.

"Fuck," he whispered. What he would give to hear you say his name like that over and over again. Abandoning his earlier notion to give you a piece of his mind, he raced to his own room just further down the hall. Nearly crushing the door in his vibranium hand, Bucky burst into his room. The frenzied need to get off almost distracted him from making sure the door was locked; he made quick work of getting to bed and removing his clothing. Achingly throbbing and leaking pre-cum, Bucky wrapped his cock in his fist. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten himself off thinking of you. Because he spent so long listening to you, he was already close to eruption.

His mind tormented him with images of you spread out before him begging him to fuck you. He yearned to have you riding him, to taste you, to watch your face as you come apart on his cock. _Fuck_ , he loved the way you said his name while you climaxed. That last thought sent him over the edge. With a grunt, he released onto his stomach. This was a better orgasm than he's had in a while. Wiping away his mess with his previously discarded shirt, he made up his mind to talk to you tomorrow.

You spent the next day sneaking around even more so than usual. Every time you met the eyes of Sam, Nat or Steve, they'd collapse into a fit of giggles until you gave them a death glare. You walked into the kitchen to find them huddled around the table, whispering wildly.

"I hope you know, you guys are completely obvious and total children," you grumped. You immediately regretted spilling the beans to Natasha.

"You said we couldn't tell another living soul, you said nothing about being able to discuss it with each other," sassed Sam. You groaned. He was right.

"Are you going to tell Barnes or what, Y/N?" Steve questioned.

"Tell Barnes what, Y/N?" came the one voice you wish you didn't hear. Whirling around, you were greeted with the sight of a very grumpy Bucky Barnes. His hair was in a bun with a few Houdini strands; he looked like he'd just left the gym. The black tank top clung to his well-defined body. Those basketball shorts left very little to the imagination. Damn, he was gorgeous. Fear gripped your tongue; you could only stare at him.

"Tell Barnes what, Y/N?" he repeated. You looked to your friends for help; Natasha met your pleading eyes with an evil gleam. She wouldn't dare…would she?

"And on that note, I think it's time for the three of us to get our afternoon workout in." She would.

"We just came from the gym…?" Steve said. Gripping his massive arm in her slender hand, she led the boys out of the kitchen. Suddenly you were completely alone with Bucky Barnes.

"Y/N?" came his soft voice. He approached you the way you'd approach an injured animal; slowly and carefully, his searching eyes never left yours. Before you knew it, you were standing face to face with the prettiest blue eyes to grace your sightline. You sighed in resignation, he'd find out sooner or later.

"We were talking about me telling you why I've been avoiding you for the last five weeks. I never planned to tell anyone but Natasha has a way with getting people to talk," you shuddered at the memory of that gleam in her eyes. He chuckled softly in agreement.

"So, are you going to tell me what I've done to make you so angry?"

"Angry? Buck, I could never be angry with you." The tension in his body lessened visibly under your words.

"Then why?"

How could you tell him you'd been lusting after him like some love sick high schooler? Surely he'd laugh in your face? What if he didn't even have feelings for you? There was one way to find out. Taking a leap of faith, you stood on the balls of your feet and pressed your lips chastely to his. You stepped back to find a look of complete surprise written all over Bucky's face. Maybe you shouldn't have done that.

Not a single thought ran through Bucky's head; you'd managed to shock his brain into complete silence.

"Buck?" Your soft voice brought him out of his daze. It was a worldly weight off of his shoulders knowing you felt the same way about him.

"You know, I don't think I really understood your message. Wanna try that again, doll?" A playful smirk dance across his lips and those heartthrob baby blues gleamed. You most definitely would. Without hesitation you stepped forward and pulled his face down to yours. Finally.

Kissing you made Bucky feel like he could finally breathe again. Everything human that he fought so hard to keep locked up out of fear of unleashing the Soldier again was set free. He was no longer afraid to _feel_. Kissing you set Bucky Barnes free.

Bucky's lips were unbelievably soft; he tasted of mint, PowerAde and something that was just so inherently Bucky. Kissing him was better than you could have ever imagined. You reached up to free his hair from that hasty bun. He groaned at the feeling of your fingertips against his scalp. You pulled away.

"Get the message yet, Buck?"

END P1

* * *

 **Soft Touches (2)**

 **Pairing:** Bucky Barnes x Reader

 **Word Count:** 2.2k+ **  
Warning:** Smut, language, fluff, THIGH RIDING (I'm so such a ho for this kink), general cuteness.

 **Plot Summary** : Reader is a top ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was transferred to the Tower after the Sokovia Accords. Reader and Bucky have had a crush on each other since meeting. They've both been hesitant to act on their feelings…until Bucky accidentally catches the Reader masturbating to the thought of him. Smut ensues.

* * *

 **Previously** : _Kissing you made Bucky feel like he could finally breathe again. Everything human that he fought so hard to keep locked up out of fear of unleashing the Soldier again was set free. He was no longer afraid to feel. Kissing you set Bucky Barnes free._

 _Bucky's lips were unbelievably soft; he tasted of mint, PowerAde and something that was just so inherently Bucky. Kissing him was better than you could have ever imagined. You reached up to free his hair from that hasty bun. He groaned at the feeling of your fingertips against his scalp. You pulled away._

" _Get the message yet, Buck?"_

Neither of you were completely sure how you ended up in Bucky's room. You just stood in front of one another staring with desire-filled eyes and heat laden veins. The intensity of his stare suddenly made the skintight uniform you wore feel completely claustrophobic. His eyes raked up and down your body greedily; you were half convinced he could see right through you. Every hair on your body stood on end.

Bucky couldn't believe his luck. After five weeks of thinking you couldn't possibly have any sort of feeling for him, here you were, practically begging him to take you right there in his bedroom. Fuck. He didn't know how long his self-control would hold out; it was smarter not to test it. He took a leap of faith.

"Stop me at any time, doll." You nodded your consent and he breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

Reaching out with is flesh hand, he slowly undid the zipper of your training bodysuit. He could hear the way your breath caught in your throat. The zipper slid down the front of your body leaving goosebumps in its wake. You clenched your fist in a feeble attempt to keep yourself under control. He hadn't even touched you yet the feeling of wildfire in your veins roared like a jungle cat. Cool air hit your sweat slicked skin; he noticed the way you shivered. Tugging the sleeves from your arms, Bucky removed the suit from the top half of your body. The racy black bra that graced his eyes was enough to make him come undone right there. It stood out on your golden umber skin and highlighted your cleavage in the very best way. He loved the way your short hair feathered gently at the tops of your shoulders. You were more than beauty. You were more than words.

Bucky was determined to take his time with you. He didn't just want to please you, he wanted to leave no doubt in your mind that you were his and he was yours. There would be a time for hard, rough and fast but this wasn't one of them. This time, he would worship your body and do his absolute best to make you scream. Cool lips left tender kisses on your heated skin; you moaned softly. Bring your hands to his hair, you tugged gently. He hissed at the unexpected pleasure.

"Bucky," you moaned. He brought those torturous lips to ghost yours and met your gaze.

"Yeah, doll?"

"Don't tease me." He chuckled at this, that's exactly what he was planning. To show him just how seriously against being teased you were, you shoved him back onto the bed, straddled him and ripped his tank top open. His eyes darkened completely at your dominance. Hands gripped your hips; one warm, one cool. The drastic difference in temperature only fueled the inferno raging under your skin. He stopped your hands before they could undo his belt. You gazed at him questioningly.

"I want to try something," he offered.

"Now is definitely the time to tell me all of your kinks, Barnes." A cheeky smirk flitted past his lips. He adjusted himself so that he was upright and you were sitting with one of his thighs between your legs. The questioning look never left your face.

"Have you ever dry humped someone before?"

A short yet surprised laugh escaped your mouth, "Yeah, back in high school. I've never had many partners that interested in foreplay. Why do you ask?"

"I want to watch you to get yourself off on my thigh." Fuck! That had to be the hottest thing anyone has ever said to you. Honestly, reaching an orgasm just to the sound of his voice wasn't that much of a stretch.

"As you wish, Soldier." His answering grin spurred you to dismount in order to strip the rest of the suit off. A rumbling groan deep in Bucky's throat let you know that he did indeed greatly appreciate the sight of your curvy body in your black lace bra and panty set. You mounted his leg; gentle fingers traced small circles into your chestnut skin as you rocked yourself on his thick thigh. It was a struggle to keep control as the friction of his shorts plus the lace of your panties tormented your clit in just the right way.

"You look so beautiful getting yourself on my thigh, doll." A lustful moan was the only response you were capable of at the moment. You never knew you had a praise kink. Bucky flexed his leg underneath and a jolt of pleasure shot through you.

"Fuck, yes! Bucky!"

"You like that, pretty girl?" You didn't answer him as you ground yourself harder and faster into his thigh. Strong hands encouraged your motions and steely blue eyes captured your gaze. You weren't sure who was getting more out of this: the beautiful soldier who's eyes begged you to keep going or the furiously horny girl on top of him, riding his thigh for all it was worth.

Bucky shifted his leg; you could only cry out and grip his shoulders for support as the new angle sent a novel wave of pleasure washing over you. The threat of an explosive orgasm loomed overhead.

"Bucky…" you whined in warning.

"You gonna cum for me, doll? Is that pretty little cunt of yours going to cum all over my leg?"

"Oh, fuck, yes James!" A strong hand smacked your ass; you cried out again.

"Fuck, say it again," he implored you, "Please…I want to hear you say my name when you cum." Something about the way he looked at you or the way his voice cracked when he begged you to say his name unleashed you.

"James!" The intensity of your orgasm blew your mind. All the times you spent getting yourself off to the thought of Bucky Barnes paled in comparison. Gentle fingers soothed your shaking body and soft lips kissed your scorching skin as you rode out your high. Collapsing into Bucky's chest, you struggled to catch your breath.

"You know something, Buck?" you gasped.

"What's that, doll?"

"We could have been doing this a month ago if I had just pulled my hand out of my damn panties long enough." His surprised laughter caught you off guard; you dislodged yourself from the tangle of his legs and laid down on the bed.

"What's so funny, Barnes?" He props himself up next to you, tracing soft patterns in your skin.

His face turns sheepish as he struggled to find the right words, "Well…I kind of caught you getting yourself off to me. It's part of why I asked to watch you."

Oh hell. He couldn't have…did he really?

"What do you mean you 'caught' me?"

"Well, the other day after you practically bolted from me outside of the gym, I decided I had enough of letting you avoid me. I was going to find out what I did to piss you off one way or another." His face was guarded as the memory of your ignorance flashed through his mind. You kissed his nose and he brightened instantly.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Barnes."

"Well, see… I was outside of your door about to knock and all of a sudden you're moaning my name. I gotta say doll: that was the hottest thing I've ever heard. At first I thought I was imagining it but then you did it again and I just kept listening. I swear I almost exploded in my pants."

"James Buchanan Barnes!" Embarrassment tainted your features. He laughed at your mock indignation.

"I only ran away because the sound of you working out turned me on so much that I had to leave or else I would have mounted you right there." Desire returned to his eyes. You felt your body heat rise under his intense gaze. A quick glance towards the prominent tent in his pants let you know he absolutely would have been okay with that.

"There's nothing stopping you now, doll." Gleefully accepting his invitation, you pulled him into you. His erection brushed against your still sensitive core and your entire body shivered. This didn't go unnoticed by Bucky.

"Buck?" He hummed in response, determined to kiss as much skin as he could immediately reach.

"You're wearing too many clothes." A chuckled rumbled through this chest and he pulled away to strip. Suddenly, tension bunched his shoulders as he reached for his shirt. His face was unreadable but his eyes seemed to beg for something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not—it's pretty gruesome." You knew immediately that he was referring to his vibranium arm. Something about his hesitation endeared you. Reaching for his shirt, he nodded his consent and allowed you to pull it off. His previously lust blown eyes were now filled with a fear of your rejection. You suddenly had the desperate need to prove to Bucky that you wanted him, _all_ of him. His body relaxed again when you leaned into his shoulder and kissed his scars.

"You're beautiful, James."

That charmingly captivating smile was back on his face. "Beautiful, you say?" A giggle left your lips; you nodded. He removed his shorts and suddenly you were greeted with the most beautiful cock you've ever seen. The serum really did make him bigger all over.

"Holy shit," you gasped. He grinned even wider.

"Don't worry, I'll fit." You weren't so sure about that; he was more than likely going to break you in half but, _man_ , what a way to go. He reached into his nightstand for condom and rolled it on. Crawling up your body, he left heated kisses in his wake. When he finally reached your lips, he lined himself up with your eagerly awaiting entrance.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me, James." There was absolutely no need to tell him twice. A hiss of sheer pleasure wrenched itself from your lips as he sheathed him cock inside of you, inch by tortuous inch. The pleasant burn of being filled so completely threatened to overwhelm your senses; this was heaven.

Bucky knew that with the way your walls were fluttering around him, neither of you would last very long. He was still so worked up from watching you get yourself off earlier, it didn't take much to find the edge again. Gritting his teeth, he fought his impending climax. He was resolute in his decision to fuck you right.

Contrary to popular belief, Bucky Barnes didn't just do hard, rough and fast. Bucky Barnes liked to fuck hard, deep and slow. He wanted to make sure you felt every single ounce of pleasure he could elicit from your body. He wanted to watch your face as you came undone from what he was doing to you. He wanted to hear the way you gasped for breath and the crack in your voice when you cried out his name. He wanted to make sure that when you sat down tomorrow, you could still feel where he'd been. No, Bucky didn't just want to fuck you; he wanted to make sure you knew with _total absolution_ that you were _his_.

The steady thrusts of Bucky's hips into yours drove you insane. He didn't just fill you; he stretched you out so much that you knew you were ruined for other men. No one could ever come close to what he was giving you. You could hear the whirring and clicking of his metal arm as he lifted your hips from the bed and sank even deeper into you. This new angle hit that perfect spot _just_ right; your vision danced with shooting stars. Feeling your nails raking down his back prompted Bucky to slam into you just a notch faster. The intensity of his watchful eyes coupled with the sensation of his cock throbbing and twitching inside was your undoing.

"Ohmygod, James, James, James!" His name hurtled from your lips like the prayer of a madly desperate woman. This orgasm was infinitely better than the last one.

Bucky's hips lost their rhythm and he sank his teeth into your neck. Unbelievably, his cock seemed to grow even thicker when he came. Those same grunts that once haunted your masturbatory fantasies now filled your ears while he lost himself inside of you. You could feel his heart pounding in his chest; somehow your heartbeats had synched. Reality tugged at the both of you and he gently pulled himself out of you. With a groan, he collapsed next to you and disposed of the now full condom. There didn't seem to be any words capable of being spoken that could rightfully sum up the elation you both felt right now.

"Bucky?" He hummed in response.

"You know we're doing that again, right?" A surprised laugh reverberated throughout the room; you smiled in the darkness. Pulling you into his chest, Bucky covered the both of you with a blanket.

"As you wish, doll."

End.


End file.
